Insane
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Meg thinks back on the night that brought her to this place. The noght on the roof. That night brought her here...to the mental ward.


**Yeah,I did a fanfic like this already but I wanted to do it with Meg as well! =D She seems to be kinda crazy to me because lets face it,she has dated a corspe,cut herself,become obessed with Brain and Im sure other things. **

**I own nothing! PEOPLE,NOTHING! OH THIS IS ALSO MY 20th FANFIC!**

* * *

_How I went most of my life,like this,I'll never know. I know that Im not right. But I wouldn't call myself a nut case. Thats what makes me wonder,why I ended up here. In the mental ward. But then again,faith is tricky,and your faith is sealed when your born. My faith however is something I wish I had the power to change. Cause,faith bought me here,and this is my faith. I still remember the night.......... _

_  
I ran down the halls, I couldn't take it anymore!"Wait, stop!'A My Dadyelled.I heared him, but I didn't listen.  
I shoved my way into the elevator. I looked around for the botten that would send me up. Where is it? Where is it? Ahhh......  
I felt myself go up, up, and up. Till the elevator stopped.  
The doors slowly opened to the roof........................  
"Stop! Don't do it!" People screamed screamed from the ground below. My hair flew every where. My griped tightened on the pistol I held.  
"Jump already!" a voice hiised. "Shoot the gun already!" another voice screamed.  
20millon voices were yelling at me, at that moment. I was the only one who could hear them. Thats what didn't make sense to me. I heard them everyday,but Im the only one who could hear them. Is that what made me crazy?  
My breathing became heavier. "O.k, Meg sweetieclam down." I turned to see who was speaking to me. My Mom was standing there her hand held out to me and she slowly moved closer to me."Take my hand and lets get you off of this roof." I didn't take my mother's hand. I couldn't. I couldn't even move. I just stood there shacking.  
Please. My Dad mouthed. I shock my head no. They finaly cared about me,butr only because I was about to kill myself.  
"Jump!" "Jump!" "Jump!" I looked down. A crowd of people were chanting the word,jump.  
I hated being the center of attention.  
"FIRE!"  
Without knowing it, I listened to the voice in my head.  
My index finger pulled the triger, and the bullit went into the crownd below.  
They scattered like roaches when the lights come on. I droped the gun.  
"Get off the roof!" I spun around. My Dad and Mom stood there, only this time they had two other men with him.  
One was white the other was black. They both wore white,and were very  
muscular!  
The dark skiined man held a straight jacket in his hands. "You have to come with us." The white man yelled.  
I stepped back.  
"Jump!" "Jump!" "Jump!" The crownd had formed again.  
I hated every person in that crownd. Even if I didn't know any of them.  
I hated the them with every fiber of my being,with every bone in my body,with my soon to be last breath.  
I hated them. I desised those monsters, for gathering.  
For getting joy of death. For wanting me, someone none of them have ever meet before,to have their brains spltter on the road.  
"Jump!' The voices whaled.  
My friends wouldn't stop begging me to get off the roof,"Get off the roof!" The crowd would't stop chanting, "Jump!" "Jump!" "Jump!'  
The voices kepted getting louder and louder. I felt like my head was going to explode!  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!I let out one of the sharpest screams of my whole life. I screamed so hard it made my body shack!  
"That's it!" The voices were hissing. My head hurt so bad, I was starting to lose conscioussness.  
" I-I can't take it any more!" I ran to the end of the roof and jumped." MEG" Dad and Mom screamed  
I felt myself up in the air. I smiled. Soon,it would all be over,the voices would be gone.  
Just before I fell, I felt someone grab me. "I got her!" The white man yelled back up at the other two men.  
What? NO! They weren't suppsed to catch me. They shouldn't even have been here!  
The men in white,along with my friends pulled me up.  
"One-two-three, pull! "One-two-three, pull!" "No,don't pull!" I thought.  
They kepted pulling me up, till I was on top fo the roof, once more.  
I kicked and swung my arms and legs around. "Let me go!"  
The black man and Dad,held my arms straight out. So I was lying on the ground.  
I looked at the white man, he had a needle.  
I couldn't move my arms, but I could move my legs..............  
OUCH!!! I kicked my Dad in the croch. He went down like a ton of bricks.  
"Peter,you o.k?"Mom asked . Mom's arm was right out infront , here was my chance. I hated myself for what I was about to do,but I had to do it. Mom and Dad where tring to hurt me. I thought they where my family,but,now I see that they tated me like everyone else. They thought like all the others. They considered me a worthless soul. They would try to lock me up,so they would be ride of me.  
AHHHHHHH! Mom cried out in pain. I bite her arm. I bite into her flesh, so hard my teeth sunk into her arm.  
It taste sick. But revenge for false love tasted so sweet.  
She kepted jerking her arm, I kepted my hold.  
"Let her go!" The men in white hissed at me.  
The men managed to get the arm out of my mouth. I bite a pach of skin off her arm.  
Ouch! I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Sudnely, Im growing sleep. I try in vain, to keep my eyes open. I try in vain not to let them win. But I fail. Soon Im in a deep comma like sleep. The last thing I hear is Mom saying,"Poor Meg."  
Huh? Where am I?  
I try to move my arms, but I can't. Am I in a straight jacket?  
I don't know where I am, but the walls are white and the bright lights are hurting my eyes.  
Where am I?..........................  
"Get in there!"A man screams. Huh? Before have a chance to do any thing, Im throw into a room.  
I land hard on the floor. And I hear a door slam shut.  
I look around the room Im in. It has white walls,tile on the floor. It has two beds and a door that says "Bathroom" on it.  
Theres one window.  
I sqirm in my straight jacket. Till I finaly get my arms out of it. I have always been able to get out of any thing.  
I get up and rub my head. I have a lump on it,from hiting the floor so hard.  
I look around and try to figure out where I am. Then it dons on me........  
Im in an asylum! No! No No Im not crazy! I shoudn't be here,crazy people belong here, not me.  
Then I remeber what I did. I remeber what happened on the roof. I can still tast the flesh from my friend's arm.  
I really am crazy. I do belong here.  
I curl up into a ball and rock back in forth. My face becomes wet.  
"I don't want to be crazy!" I cry.  
I scream again. This one is much louder than the one on the roof. It echos threw the whole room.  
I start hiting the walls. "Let me out!" I cry "I don't want to be here!"  
Then I realize that it dose no good. I could cry and scream and bang on the walls all I wanted but no one would hear me. This room was made for that.  
I slide down the wall. "No. This can't be happening." I think.  
I look up at the ceiling, and come to terms with what is happening.  
"I look at my reflection, in the tile.I don't know who Im looking at  
"No,no,I cant't do this!" "I want do it!"  
I can't live my life like this. I can't spend the rest of my days locked away.  
To be thought of as just some crazy person,as someone who dosn't feel or someone who has never loved! I can't live like that!  
I know what I had to do. I just hoped GOD would forgive me, for it.  
I held my breath. I held my breath till I was sure my face was pink, or maybe blue.  
My lungs beged for air, but I kepted holding my breath.  
Soon,my vison begain to befor I blacked out I thought of my frineds that I was leaving. How they had locked me away here. How I had hated them for it,but now I see that they had a reason to do so. They felt pity for the poor lost soul,that was I. The very last thing I that inter my mind waseo of how I'd never have to deal with voices or myslef again. I passed out.  
Yes,I was mentally insane,but now that dosn't matter,Im locked up forever. Im crazy,but who cares cause your gonna die anyway,and when we do it want matter if your sane or not cause it want mean shit._

_Thats what I told myself,but I after a year or two I rellzed that life dose matter. I was saved that night. I didn't die. I don't know why I didn't die,but I didn't. Thats another thing to put on the list of things to wonder. That list has gotten long in the past 5years since the night on the roof. I havn't seen my family since that night,come to think of it. Who cares. They prombly forgot about me. Just like always. _

* * *

  
** I already wrote this once. On devant ART! I had to copy and past it onto here. Thats why It's wrote all weird. I didn't want to fix it. Yes,Im lazy but it would have took to long and besides It looks better this way,if you ask me.**

**I think it's o.k. I like how it is. Please,review!**


End file.
